There are many types of pillows. There are pillows for infants, for children and for adults. There are pillows that have simple designs, and there are pillows with complex designs. More complicated designs include pillows with multiple internal compartments, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,988,286; 6,401,279; and 5,644,810, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Other, more complicated designs also include pillows that include some sort of insert, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,151,733; 5,819,347; 4,959,880; and 4,799,275. Still other types of pillow designs, some more intricate than others, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,317,908; 5,528,784; 4,606,088; 3,543,313; 2,500,974; 2,942,281 and 705,519. Numerous other pillow designs also exist.
Moreover, there are firm pillows, soft pillows, pillows designed specifically for back sleepers, and pillows designed specifically for side sleepers. Generally, there are pillows designed for every type of preference. However, while pillows of various designs are currently available and/or have been previously proposed, there still remains the need for a pillow that can be utilized more universally, that is, be suitable for use by persons with different types of sleep preferences.